The adventures of who (story format)
by jrcardozo
Summary: The adventures of who is a spin-off story based in Doctor Who's universe. New Characters, new adventures! A kid named roger, destined to die has been saved by a mystic light!


It is nighttime in a small town and most of it is in their sleep.

No sound can be heard except of a party in a small house. all of a sudden a stroke of light appears from no where, it seems to be alive. The stroke of light makes its way through the town and stops in front of the house with the lights on, the light proceeds into the house.

Inside the house we see that everybody is having their good time. A young man around eighteen years old, completely drunk, stumbles around the house in order to find a seat. He sits down and while his heart is rapidly pumping he seems rather calm, his heartbeat is incredibly loud inside his head, the young man blinks a couple of times, and then faints, his heartbeat can be heard no more. Right as the young man dies, the stroke of light makes his way into him entering his body.

The young man wakes up, his heartbeat raises again. "oh, Wow! This is really good, good, good, good, good." And he faints again, but this time his heartbeat is stable.

SCENEBREAK

A white background is all that's visible as three men in red robes walk in. Somebody in the background screams "Back into hell!"

The young man wakes up in a hospital bedroom. Sister Theresa, the owner of the orphanage enters his room. "About time you wake up you little brat."

"Excuse me?" Says the young man.

A doctor walks in the room. "Roger, good thing you're awake."

"Excuse me, Who are you?"

"Im the doctor, Doctor John Smith."

"Okay, what am I doing here?"

"Good thing you asked, honestly, I am really surprised you're alive right now."

"Very optimistic eh doctor?" Says Roger.

"You had a stroke roger, one that most people would not have gotten out of."

Roger seems surprised by the news but something didn't quite make sense about the woman in the room.

"May I ask something...Who is she?"

Sister Theresa infuriated calms herself down as she answers: "You don't remember who I am? Sister Theresa? I'm in charge of the orphanage."

"What orphanage?"

The doctor, quite afraid by Rogers answer sits next to him.

"It seems that, the stroke provoked some sort of amnesia, your body system probably got a complete reset."

"What are we going to do about that then?" Asked Sister Theresa.

"Well, getting back in to usual routine might help him trigger memories, you can tell him about his past as much as you want but actually doing something will help him to remember."

As doctor Smith and Sister Theresa seem very afraid, Roger can't help but to feel fascinated about the situation.

SCENEBREAK

A family gathers together to watch television. The father who naturally seems very conservative cant help it but to rant about things that have been going on. "Fake, all fake, all they want is more money for charity and they cant come up with anything but fake stories now a days!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" asks the wife.

"The planets in the sky! A prime minister suddenly disappearing, and the fact that london is inhabitable during christmas?! All of that is complete lies made by the british company to take good American money for fake charity."

As the family keeps arguing the tv changes channels by itself until it stops with a woman looking at the family arguing.

"It's not fake!" Says the lady in the tv.

"I can believe humans have become so afraid of all the drama that they doubt things in front of their eyes, you people are pitiful...believe me when I say this, I'm doing humanity a favor with this meal."

The eyes of all the family members turn blue, then that blue light starts to spread all over their faces.

SCENEBREAK

Roger is on his way to school and nothing else is in his mind but the dream he had after the party. He crosses the house of the family that was arguing and the whole place is surrounded by the police, as they take the bodies out of the house, Roger notices that the hand of one of the bodies is still moving. The curiosity that Roger has is unstoppable so he goes to the house.

"Hello, what is going on?" asks Roger to the policeman in charge.

"None of your business kid, let the police handle this."

"A little too much secrecy for a common case don't you think?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, now move it." as the cop steps back into the case.

"That's what we're calling it eh? You're gonna have to do better than that to hide non-dead bodies form the public." Roger seems impressed by his own answer as he says it. Just before the cop turns back, Roger runs to go back to School.

SCENEBREAK

Back in the dream, Roger hears a voice in the background. "Wake up, come on! Use your senses! Wake up!"

Roger wakes up in his classroom. The teacher notices Roger. "Fell asleep again Roger?" As the teacher and Roger start arguing, a girl in the class named Sierra can do nothing but to look at Roger.

"Well, how about a little pop quiz if you were paying so much attention?" asks the teacher.

"Be my guest." Roger answers.

"Okay, 5 times 62..." While the teacher is finishing her phrase, Roger already can tell that the number is 626 due to her lip movements.

"3130." Says Roger.

"I didn't even finish..."

"I know but, your mouth was about to say six, I just saved you the effort." Says Roger.

"126 to the fourth power"

"252 million, forty seven thousand, 376...what the hell?" Roger and every body else in the class is completely surprised by the new mathematical abilities that Roger has. Before the party, Roger was never a good student, usually failing all his classes.

"One more...square root of 376579"

"How the hell am I suppose to...oh, wait a minute. 613.660329498...and it keeps going but..."

"How in the world are you doing this?" asks the teacher.

"I have absolutely no idea ma'am."

The whole room stays silent, all of a sudden a girl screams across the hall. Roger without even thinking jumps out of his seat and runs towards the whole. Sierra, the girl that was looking at Roger follows. "What the hell are you kids doing?" the teacher ask, she keeps the rest of the students inside as she tries to find out what is going on.

SCENEBREAK

Roger runs as fast as he can to the place where he heard the scream, very quickly Sierra catches up to him. "What the hell are you doing following me?" roger asks. "What the hell are you doing running towards danger? the teachers are supposed to take care of that! says Sierra that while scared, seems kind off excited about the situation. "Fair enough...There she is!" as both of them arrive to the room with the girl screaming, they stop in terror as they see what was following that girl. "She was checking the final edits of the school video, and this happened out of nowhere!" Says the girl. In front of them there is another girl around their age, but her face has completely disappeared, all there is is a blank canvas where there was something before. "Get out of here." Says Roger to the girl and she follows instructions.

"So what are you going to do math genius?" Asks Sierra. Roger moves in front of the girl with no face as she tries to touch Roger's face with her hands.

"I have no idea." Roger answers, but his body acts for him as he smacks the girl in the side of her head and she falls to the ground.

"Did you just hit a girl?" Sierra asks, "would you call that a girl?" Says Roger.

"Fair enough, but how did it work?" Sierra asks while looking at the girl.

"Their empty bodies controlled by something, this type of soul snatching is very usual, their control signal is usually located where I hit her; with a hard enough smack, you can interrupt the signal for a while...Why do I know all of this?! Roger sits worried about his own mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week I should have died, I should have died because I was an idiot to put it on simple words; but I didn't, and ever since then I've been, I FEEL different, I have had this dreams about people on red robes, and I know all this information...what is going on?!"

As the teacher arrives, she screams in terror of what happened. "what happened to her?" The teacher asks.

"You should get the police, they're all up in this type of stuff they'll know what to do." Roger remembers what happened at that house, he stands up and grabs Sierra's hand as they leave the room.

"I want some answers of what's going on, and I have a feeling that this and my case are linked. I have no idea why I'd ask this but, I do not want to do this alone, want to find out what's going on with me?" Roger asks as he looks at Sierra.

"Fair enough...let's go." answers Sierra as they leave the school.

SCENEBREAK

As Roger and Sierra arrive to the police station, nobody seems to be around.

"Why is this place empty?"

"Small town, what happened at school should be enough to draw the attention of the entire department." Says Sierra.

"There's something here that doesn't add up." Says Roger as he looks around as he stumbles with a door.

"Remember how I said that I was different since the party? Well, different me says that this door seems suspicious" Says Roger.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, instinct I guess." Says Roger as he kicks open the door. Both Roger and Sierra are terrified of what they see...An entire cell full of bodies with no faces walking around and bumping with each other.

"Ah, this is bad, very, very bad." Says roger.

Roger and sierra hear a man say "Indeed."


End file.
